Dares Will fly
by Deaths Lie
Summary: Its dares submitted by the audience to the flock that i write even though i don't own it. any character can play from Maximum Ride. If you want a corrector added from a different story you can ask. i messed with it.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I saw this a lot other places so I decided to do one for Maximum Ride. Nothing inappropriate because these kids are young and mature enough to know what its about, and I don't feel like the one to corrupt them so nothing bad! They will start the first game and the I will add on based on the dares you have. Oh and what I type goes. Because on here I magically control these characters that I do not own.**

Drazzy: Okay! Hello members of the flock I am some random stranger who happens to have complete control of your actions! Now I have a rule here everyone listens to me or there will be some punishment like your foot goes missing 'cause I am the mighty controller. Any questions? I shall now prove my power because Iggy you can now see.

Iggy: She is amazing. But how can you do this? You don't have a wand or anything?

Drazzy: Now Now who needs a wand when I have this handy thing as a laptop? Oh and why you guys are here is to eat, play, and have fun!

Nugde: If we're here to eat then where is the food? And play what I mean you have only made it clear that you are a phyco upper power. Why would I hang out here its so boring and dark I don't think there can be much of a change for Iggy.

Drazzy: Slightly correct but you are getting on my nerves. What you want appears as you wish for it here so I want Angel to not have access into my mind then she doesn't have access. I want a table surrounded my lazy boys they are there. Now I want food so I say there is Guacamole and Doritos. One last thing Nugde you are now in able to speak unless its relevant or less then 2 sentences. We are here because I saw people playing truth or dare and I wanted a game, but I decided to start one with you my heros. So let the game of Dares begin. With I dare you Fang to wear pink and now your are is pink to match.

Fang: Oh god

Gazzy: I dare max give us her favorite toy to blow up!

Max: Hell no! I am not letting you blow up Fang! Oh and Drazzy you turn Fang back right now! I am close to the point that my eyes are blinded by the light change!

Total: I dare someone to rub my wings for 5 minutes!

Iggy: This room is now a disco room but the food and Furniture stay.

Angel: I make you all do the chicken dance.

**I said I was going to go to bed an hour or 2 ago so now I'm actually going to do that now because 5 am is a bit late to have to wake up before 8 tomorrow. Til next time which is when someone reviews this and gives a dare and I have time to tell them.**


	2. Chapter 2

I drop down from the heavens. "Alright my fair people. I was mad at you for destroying my heart, which led to my room. The story you told me was sad and I had to fan girl over it. Not cool bros. Not Cool. By the way I have brought a magical talking lemon today. Say hi."

"Hi! Like oh my gosh I so totally can't believe you can talk! Say something!" Nudge flies over to me and the lemon.

"Well Drazzy asked if I had a dare for yall, so I dare Fang to say 'I love pink pony princesses who gallop through fields of pink gumdrops, and eat pretty rainbow that are prettier than anything I have ever seen.' Five times." The lemon was talking from the table I had set it down on.

"No." Fang answered quickly, and coldly.

"I want it NOW!" After the talking lemon scram this Fang began running around the room screaming the phrase it had requested. The entire flock was dying of laughter when he finally finished. Fang plopped onto a lazy boy officially pissed, too mad to even speak to it. He soon disappeared into the lazy boy, invisible to the eyes f the hysteric flock, a psychotic controller and a talking lemon.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Shindig:<strong> Yeah well I wrote for this, than it was deleted, then I was pissed and ignored it for a week, and then I forgot about it. Sorry I didn't know what else to do, and the writing script style pissed me off on after look.


End file.
